<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossways by Nikkie2571</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746795">Crossways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571'>Nikkie2571</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nicholas and Daniel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Churches &amp; Cathedrals, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Crying After Sex, Extremely Underage, First Time, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Humor, Just the Tip, M/M, Nicholas is a funky and horny eleven year old, Nicholas wants the D but doesn't quite know how to say it, Pedophilia, Research, Rimming, Secrets, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Tongue Sucking, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, cuz Nicholas is eleven, i guess, is that a thing that people like?, maybe? - Freeform, not the beauty kind, serious grooming here!, the pedophilia kind, the sex doesn't happen till chapter 2 people!!, underage - minor/adult, wanting to impress an adult because you think they look nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas' eyes landed on a man, and he couldn't help but instantly want to talk to him</p><p>(a self-contained prequel to "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425657">After school exercises</a>")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nicholas and Daniel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts">Folken</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for those of you who read "After School Exercises", this is one possible way that Daniel and Nicholas could have met :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Church was boring as fuck. Not that he would say that out loud since his mum would scold him for using “bad words”, but that’s how he felt about coming to church. He didn’t like it, it was long and tedious and the only kinda cool thing about it was the singing. The other kids weren’t fun to talk to, and also seemed bored as well, and sunday school was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yeah, he didn’t like church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas sat himself down in the pew and set himself upon the lovely task of people watching. Just as always the church was filled mostly with older people he didn’t know or care about, though some he knew the names of. People like Anne, who taught the classes, or Robert, who played the piano, or Jeremy, who often collected the offerings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was someone new, though. Someone who looked kinda pretty, well handsome, because he’s a man, but Nicholas still wanted to call him pretty, because he liked the way this man looked. He was tall, very tall, with slightly long black hair. The man turned to look at him and Nicholas turned back to the front, feeling his heart beat quickly in his chest. Despite the fear of being caught staring worming its way through him, Nicholas was almost sure the man had smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greeting time came almost too quickly, and Nicholas launched himself out of his seat, shaking hands with adults as he passed, doing his best to seem polite as he worked his way towards the new man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Nicholas greeted him. “I’m Nicholas, and you’re new,” he said rather bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled. It was friendly, very friendly, but his eyes… his eyes stared down, intense and deep. Nicholas could almost see something in them, with the rather unique way the man was looking at him. It was kinda scary, but also exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Daniel, it’s lovely to meet a boy with manners like you,” he replied, gently shaking Nicholas’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas felt himself blush at the compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the music started playing, signalling the end of greeting time, and Nicholas had to return to his seat. Though he did so very reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas continued to watch the man all during the service, casting looks back in the middle of songs, always to see the man immediately turn to face him with a smile. It was a little unsettling but in a way that made Nicholas’ face heat as his heart tripped inside his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attention was almost hypnotic, drawing him to look more and more. He didn’t want to look away. But he had to, or else someone would ask him why he kept looking, and he didn’t want to give them an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for sunday school to be over had been a pain. The bible was boring and old and he didn’t like any of the stories in it. It was just… really dull. He preferred other kinds of books. More… adult books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Nicholas was released, he ran all the way to the lunch hall, hoping Daniel had not yet left. The man had caught his interest and he wanted to see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully avoiding his mother’s table, where she was busy talking with some church friends, Nicholas explored, looking for the man he wanted to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger tapped on the top of his head and Nicholas spun around, surprised to see Daniel had found him, instead of the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Daniel,” Nicholas said politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled and his eyes did the thing again, made that deep scary but exciting expression, an intense gaze that made Nicholas feel in danger in all the best ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Nicholas,” Daniel greeted back. “Did you have fun in sunday school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas pouted. “No, the bible is boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel laughed. “Not cool enough for you, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas shook his head. “Nope. Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what kind of books do you like?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p><span>Nicholas felt himself blush. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I like books with kissing,” he answered, hoping he wasn’t giving himself away.</span></p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyes almost seemed to flash, widening for half a moment before setting down. It was so quick Nicholas half-thought he had imagined it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… old are you, Nicholas?” Daniel asked, the tone of his voice different now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas blinked purposefully before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m eleven, sir.”</span>
</p><p><span>Daniel’s eyes flicked up and down quickly, taking in Nicholas’ striped shirt and bulky sandals.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Interesting reading choice, for an eleven year old,” Daniel said, sounding teasing.</span></p><p>
  <span>Nicholas felt himself flush more, embarrassed and a little annoyed. “So!? I don’t have to like the same things every eleven year old does!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel chuckled, his eyes doing that flashing thing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel then looked at his watch and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go home now, Nicholas, be sure to mention me to your mother, and I’ll see you next week, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then smiled a smile that Nicholas really liked, wide and pretty, like his face, but his eyes, his eyes really brought it together, that deep gaze, the wide interest in them back once more. Nicholas wanted that gaze on him all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas nodded, pouting eve as he did so. “See you next week, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel then turned and left, taking Nicholas’ interest with him. He couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit (June 5, 2020): Corrected the lack of strikethrough on one line to improve the delivery of the attempted humour</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The service hadn’t yet started when Nicholas saw Daniel walk into the church. Despite wanting to run right up to him, he had to push that want down. It would be very weird to do that, even if he was excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, as calmly as he could, though definitely not at a normal pace, he walked over to the interesting man and gave him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Nicholas greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel smiled down at him, looking pleased. “Hello, Nicholas. How was your week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was okay. We started a new novel study and…” Nicholas smiled, feeling proud of himself. “I’ve been reading ahead when it’s not my turn to read aloud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well aren’t you a speedy reader?” Daniel said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas nodded. “Yep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel beamed, seeming genuinely impressed with Nicholas. Which was good, because Nicholas had wanted to impress him, wanted Daniel to give him attention, to want him back. When it came to Daniel, Nicholas kinda just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel leaned down, bending slightly at the knees, and whispered in Nicholas’ ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come find me when sunday school is over, okay? I have a surprise for you that I promise you’ll like.” Daniel then stood straight again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do that for me?” he asked in a normal voice. But his eyes were giving him that deep look again, like last week. The exciting but scary one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas was jittery all through the service and all through sunday school. He had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoided</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daniel during greeting time, just so his mum didn’t think he was playing favourites, so he hadn’t talked to the man in over an hour. All that time he had instead spent wishing and wondering and waiting, with a smile on his face as he barely managed to sit still. And once more when he was finally allowed to leave, he ran all the way to the lunch hall, dead set on finding out what the man had in store for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>What Nicholas did not know was that Daniel owned a store full of butt touches, and planned to use a heavy portion of his inventory on the young boy</strike>
  .
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel!” Nicholas nearly yelled when he found the man. “Hi!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel blinked and then chuckled. “Wow, you sure are excited. I wonder whatever for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you had a surprise!” Nicholas nearly whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel smiled. “Oh, I did, didn’t I? I better show you what it is then, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Nicholas cheered. “Show me, please!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s smile widened. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked to the left and then the right before leaning over slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” he said in a whisper, mouth smiling and eyes sparkling. It was an interesting sparkle, Nicholas thought. It was definitely playful, but he could see something deeper there. Something he didn’t quite know but really really wanted to figure out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nicholas followed him as Daniel led him somewhere. It was a kinda far away part of the church where no one was. Nicholas didn’t think people came to this part of the building very often… or even really at all. It was dusty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> dusty. Nicholas hadn’t even been in a place that was so empty that it had dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel suddenly stopped, right in front of a blocked off window and then turned around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come closer,” he said as he wiggled a finger invitingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas stepped closer, close enough that he was nearly touching the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel crouched down a bit, face now level with Nicholas’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you liked books with… kissing in them, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas felt his eyes widen a bit and he nodded twice really quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel smiled, his eyes getting a bit of that intense look in them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… the surprise is…” he trailed off with a smile, staying quiet for a solid moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas pouted. “Danieeeelllll,” he whined. “Tell me what the surprise is!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s smile widened. “Say please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas flushed and looked down at his feet. “Please,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel chuckled and gently lifted Nicholas’ chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The surprise, Nicholas,” he whispered, “is that I want to be your first kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dry lips touched his own, making Nicholas gasp. They were lightly plush and almost seeming to ask, just by being there, for him to close his eyes and drop open his mouth. It was… really nice. Really really nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel pulled back far too soon, and Nicholas couldn’t help but make a small noise, something he was a little embarrassed about making, but didn’t really want to take back. He wanted to go back to kissing! The books he had read said it as good, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas nodded rapidly. “Yeah… Can we do it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel laughed, not a chuckle, but a full laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do it again,” he said. “But just so long as you keep it a secret okay? Make it like one of those stories you like to read, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas nodded. That sounded more than fine really, as long as Nicholas got to kiss Daniel again sometime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a zipper motion over his lips. “A complete secret, I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel smiled. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then leaned in once more and captured Nicholas’ lips in another kiss, just a press of flesh to flesh followed by slow and gentle motion, push and pull of lips on lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel pulled back with a sigh and Nicholas realized very suddenly that he had closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that good?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas blinked slowly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s smile went wide and the intense look in his eyes swallowed them whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I think,” Daniel said, “you’ll find that what I’m gonna do next is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas blinked again. “Next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel nodded. “Yeah, baby boy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something that you gotta keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas nodded. “Okay… but um… what could possibly be better than a kiss?” Because there was seriously no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was anything better than kissing. Nuh uh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intense look in Daniel’s eyes somehow got even deeper. It was kinda beautiful, how wide and dark his eyes looked now. Nicholas wanted to drown in them, wanted to know all their secrets, wanted them to never ever ever stop looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lean against the wall, baby boy, facing towards it, and find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only with a hint of hesitation did Nicholas comply, going over to the wall and placing his upper arms against the wall, leaning on the solid surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel moved slowly, crouched low. Nicholas heard him clasp his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear God, for this meal I am about to receive I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternally</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nicholas could ask what Daniel meant his pants </span>
  <em>
    <span>and underwear</span>
  </em>
  <span> were suddenly pulled down to his knees and warm adult hands were wrapped around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Daniel?” Nicholas asked, feeling a little unsure now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, you’ll like this,” Daniel reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas gulped. “O-okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as suddenly as his pants had been removed fingers wrapped around his dick and a tongue licked over his butthole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas gasped. That-... That was something else. And… Nicholas liked it. Something felt like it was… gathering, pooling between his hips, like when his bladder was full but… warmer and softer… and better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tongue licked again and Nicholas moaned, feeling his dick jerk in Daniel’s grasp. That was… new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan-Daniel…” Nicholas panted, words breathy and thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man smiling, the expression pressed against his buttcheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas flushed and looked down at the floor, even though he hadn’t been looking at Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right… It does feel better than kissing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel chuckled. “Just wait, baby boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick was… stiff now. Hard and pointing up. Daniel wrapped his hand all the way around it and it disappeared between his fingers. His tongue then licked again, long and slow and hot and warm right up in Nicholas’ most secret dirty place. Nicholas moaned, the sound almost forced out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s tongue practically danced against him, pressing and dragging and pulling in a pleasantly rough way. It was like a kiss in all the best, worst, dirtiest, most awesome ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas fell against the wall, unable to help himself from relaxing as his body was attacked from both sides. There was a good feeling building, getting stronger, concentrated right in his dick, as if Daniel’s fingers and tongue were magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s tongue pressed inside his butthole and Nicholas exploded. There was no other word for it. He exploded, right out of his dick, shooting white fluid he didn’t know existed all over Daniel’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas fell over, his knees too wobbly to support him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Nicholas muttered, feeling like ignoring his mother’s rule against bad words. It was just that kind of feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you, huh, baby boy?” Daniel asked, before licking at his now messy hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…” Nicholas panted, “was amazing! Please tell me we can do that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel grinned, that look in his eyes sparkling out. “As much as you want… as long as you can keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas blinked kinda sleepily at the man. “I can… totally do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s smile went wild. “Perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter Daniel's penis will finally get involved, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They do the do :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicholas did research when he didn’t understand something, and the research he had done after his… “meeting” with Daniel was very specific and very interesting. He’d actually gotten into trouble when his mum went to use the computer and all the recent searches in the search bar had been about sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lied to her when she asked him where he learned about the things he was looking up and said he’d overheard someone from school talking about them. Daniel had asked him to keep secrets and Nicholas wasn’t one to spill those. Still though, lying felt… bad. Especially lying to his mum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was worth it to keep Daniel, so he could keep looking at Nicholas, keep giving him those looks, those good-awesome-amazing feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he entered the church the following Sunday Nicholas smiled to himself, even though they were late. No, being late didn’t matter. He smiled because he had a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicholas marched up to Daniel with purpose, not stopping and barely dodging out of the way of moving adults as they swarmed through the lunch hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Daniel!” Nicholas greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled, his eyes dark with the interest and attention that Nicholas craved and loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Nicholas,” he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas smiled back, feeling it grow over his cheeks, covering his face. He looked around them and then frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… come with me? Please?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel smiled weirdly, only half of his mouth going up. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas led Daniel away from the lunch hall, eyes only on the other as he walked into the bathroom and then into the single stall, locking the door behind them. He then made a motion with one finger, wordlessly asking Daniel to lean closer. An amused look crossed over the man’s face, but he did as asked, leaning close so Nicholas could whisper into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you fuck me today? Please?” Nicholas asked sweetly and quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel pulled back as if Nicholas had slapped him, eyes wide with confusion and panic and disbelief. “E-excuse you?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas felt his face turn a little red as his smile tried to break his face in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-after last week… I did some research on the computer a-at home… and I think it would be nice if, um…” Nicholas looked down at his feet and felt his face get hotter. “I really wanna do that with you,” he mumbled loudly. He actually wanted to do it so much that he wasn’t sure what he would do if Daniel said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath wooshed out of Daniel’s mouth. “Oh, sweet Nicholas, little Nicky, beautiful wonderful baby boy…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas looked up at Daniel, looking into his wide dark eyes, eyes that were looking at him as if Nicholas were made of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do whatever you want, baby boy,” Daniel said, sounding awed, “anything you desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas’ grin split his face and his heart jumped inside his chest. “Really!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel laughed, once again more than a simple chuckle, and returned sparkling dangerous eyes to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, baby boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas breathed out a sigh of relief. “Awesome! because um…” he went quiet, beginning to whisper. “I, uh, I made myself uh, I think the word is cum? Like… a lot of times… while thinking of you… uh doing that to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyebrows rose as his eyes went wide. “Oh, is that so?” he asked with an amused grin. “Did you make a mess while thinking of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas felt like his whole body got hotter, filling with energy that made him want to move, made his still body want to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel groaned and then fell to his knees and quickly captured Nicholas’ mouth in a kiss. It was quick and fast and full of heat and in that moment Nicholas felt complete. He whimpered as Daniel licked at his mouth, as the hot muscle asked him to give up, to let Daniel explore. So, Nicholas let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tongue pressed in, swiping over Nicholas’ teeth and pressing against his own tongue, filling Nicholas’ small mouth with Daniel’s flesh and flicking over the roof of Nicholas’ mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel pulled back, licking at Nicholas’ bottom lip at the last moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stick out your tongue, baby boy?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas didn’t even blink, just did. His tongue was pulled into warm heat and then Daniel </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was intense-wonderful-painful-amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohm my gawss…” he mumbled, feeling his knees shake a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel released Nicholas’ tongue and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a good boy you are for me,” he said appraisingly. “Can you get on your hands and knees on the toilet? Elbows resting on the tank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas nodded and quickly turned, stepping up on the plastic seat and resting his arms on the lid of the tank. He then turned to look over his shoulder, waiting for Daniel to do… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel walked over the one step and kneeled down in front of Nicholas’ clothed bum, pulling his shorts, and underwear, down to his bent knees, revealing the previously hidden smooth skin to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need to stretch your hole if you want me to fuck you, okay sweets?” he explained gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas nodded in understanding and Daniel smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goooood boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas saw Daniel lift his hands, but they were quickly hidden behind his own body. He then felt the man’s larger fingers clamp down on his hips and the thumbs drag outwards against his hole, pulling it tight. The tension in his skin felt like it was squeezing something, just slightly, making his body heat up slightly with a tiny amount of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Daniel pressed forwards with his tongue, the warm wet muscle being used more like a battering ram against Nicholas’ opening compared to last week’s gentle licks and presses. The rounded tip felt like a spear, demanding he open, pulling on the rim, the edge, dragging at it, poking at him with force, making Nicholas whimper and moan from the intensity. He couldn’t help but give in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas’ hole slowly relaxed, letting the tip of Daniel’s tongue poke inside, and with that tiny inch Daniel took a mile, pushing in sharply pressing at the sensitive and hot walls of Nicholas’ insides. The tongue swirled and circled and danced, stabbing and pressing like a warrior of ballet at all the spots that made Nicholas squirm and wiggle and moan, filling him with wetness and heat. He felt so dirty, but he never wanted it to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da-Daniel,” Nicholas panted. “Oh.. oh my gosh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel chuckled, his breath puffing against the boy’s skin and the vibration going right up his spine. Daniel’s thumbs then dug in a bit deeper, pulling Nicholas’ hole open just a bit wider, just barely dipping their tips inside, and Nicholas moaned against the stretch, feeling it pull once more on the ball of pleasure sitting pleasantly in his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s tongue took the opportunity to push deeper, pressing out more against Nicholas’ hole, asking it to open more, to just let it come in more. Daniel’s tongue was practically filling him, pouring him full of the hot muscles and dripping spit all over Nicholas’ bum, covering him in filthy wonderful wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas shivered, unable to hold his head up anymore under the strain of the pleasure burning and surging through him. He rested his head against his arms, watching his hot breath cool against the porcelain of the toilet tank as Daniel continued to fuck his tongue into Nicholas’ opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Daniel’s hands let go and Nicholas heard the sound of a zipper, followed by the puff of Daniel’s breath against him getting rougher and the hard push of Daniel’s remaining fingers to increase. They clamped down and pulled him back, making Nicholas yelp as his hips were pushed back roughly against Daniel’s face before he was released, the heat and wet and wonderful leaving to be replaced by cold empty air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas panted, feeling like his body was suddenly draped in a blanket of calm despite the fire inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Daniel?” he questioned, too shaky to turn his head to look at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you’ll like this,” was his only answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nicholas waited and only a moment later was a hot rod of flesh placed against his bum, right into the fold between his cheeks. It was… pretty big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-is that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands returned, once again wrapping around Nicholas’ tiny hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dick? Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas trembled just slightly. “I-it’s … bigger than I thought,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand trailed down Nicholas’ spine, making goosebumps jump into being and causing him to shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, sweets,” Daniel cooed in a tone that was half sweet half naughty. “You’re just small… and don’t have to take the whole thing today, we’ll work you up to it. Because good boys gotta work for what they want, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas couldn’t stop himself from shivering at the words and nodded silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss was pressed to the back of Nicholas’ neck. “My good boy,” Daniel praised before he began sliding his cock against Nicholas’ hole, grinding against it and pulling at it, pulling at the ball of pleasure inside of Nicholas, making it grow, release more hidden pleasure into his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas moaned, shuddered, and pressed back against Daniel’s cock, feeling the rigid flesh give only slightly. The image of it in his mind was building, he could practically see it, sliding and gliding against his wet cheeks and hole. God, it was so hot, all of it, everything, so hot and warm and wet and messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas breathed out raggedly, pushing back and forth against Daniel’s gentle thrusts, wishing more than anything that this moment would last forever. What could possibly be better than this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s thumb slid out and pulled at his hole, dragging it open just a tiny bit more, and one Daniel’s next thrust the head of his cock just pushed right in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas gasped and Daniel moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh Godddd,” Nicholas whimpered, the blasphemy just slipping from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was.. Good lord, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel-Daniel-Daniel-Daniel…” he mumbled, squirming, moving, whimpering, trying to get used to the intense stretch, the heat of the flesh now inside him. It was.. Gosh, it was pressing so pleasantly against his </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel-Daniel-Daniel, you-,” Nicholas continued to whimper. “You gotta move…. Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel was breathing heavily, his fingers clamped down almost painfully on Nicholas’ hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, baby boy,” he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed forward slightly, forcing Nicholas’ insides to open for him, pressing painfully-wonderfully-amazing against everything, against all the tiny little good spots, stroking the heat and pleasure inside him to new impossible heights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was… good lord he was stretched so far to fit around Daniel’s cock that he could feel himself clench around it, the small part of it just inside him, feel it throb against his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Daniel,” Nicholas mumbled almost tearfully, all the feelings within him almost preventing him from speaking. “Daniel, I think I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel didn’t respond, just continued to shallowly thrust, tiny little movements that pressed and pulled against the opening of Nicholas’ bum, against the raging pleasure built up inside him. It was too much, too much sensation, too much pressure, so with a tiny watery wail Nicholas came all over the toilet seat, clamping down tightly on the cock inside him, feeling it press even harder against everything, forcing one last surge of hot-hot-hot pleasure to overfill his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm wetness then quickly filled his hole, Daniel’s cock twitching quickly, and Nicholas couldn’t stop tears from suddenly overflowing, too many feelings inside him at once. He… he didn’t know how to feel other than overwhelmed with what happened, despite how wonderful he had felt while doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Daniel!” he yelped, hearing a nearly upset waver in his own voice. “Daniel, oh my goddddd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms rushed to wrap around his body, pulling him off the toilet and down into Daniel’s lap as he sat down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good good boy, so good for me,” Daniel whispered to him. “You know that right, sweets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas sniffled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss was pressed to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas hiccuped and let out a tiny gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… just a lot,” he mumbled. “St-still is.” He still had Daniel’s cock inside him and it… it kinda hurt now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But was it bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas looked down at his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No,” he admitted. It hadn’t been bad, it had been really really good actually. It was just new, a lot, just like he’d said. More than he’d realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel gave him another kiss, this time on the other cheek. “Then next time it won’t be ‘a lot’ now will it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas looked up at Daniel, looking at the sparkle in his eyes, the kind glimmer inside the deep attentive darkness, the void of attention he wanted so much to get lost in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he said, unable to stop his tiny smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>